villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gaear Grimsrud
Gaear Grimsrud is one of the two main antagonists of the 1996 comedy crime-thriller film Fargo. He was a Swedish sociopath and criminal. He was portrayed by , who also played Ghost in 22 Jump Street. Personality Grimsrud is a quiet man who only utters 80 words in the entire film. Carl Schowalter, his accomplice, on the other hand, speaks 238 in the first scene alone. Throughout the film, it is a constant battle to see who's crazier. The motor-mouthed and hot-tempered Carl against the silent but extremely violent Grimsrud. Grimsrud uses his body language to convey his character's insanity, relying on blank stares, concealing black thoughts behind black eyes. Despite having few lines in the film, Grimsrud nonetheless displays himself as a person who is endlessly disgusted with human beings, which most likely makes it so easy for him to kill people. Grimsrud is completely devoid of normal human emotions and is best summed-up as a dangerous, unpleasant and unpredictable sociopath. When he's watching a soap opera on TV, when one of the characters dramatically proclaims to be pregnant and having the other character's baby he drops his fork in shock, but when Showalter comes crashing in through the door bleeding from a gunshot wound in his mouth, he's completely unfazed. Gaear Grimsrud is well-known for his extremely violent and sudden actions. Stormare's performance as the killer still sticks with audiences today. Biography Grimsrud and his partner, Carl Showalter, are two criminals who are hired by a Minneapolis, Minnesota car salesman named Jerry Lundegaard, to kidnap his wife, Jean, so he can use the ransom money to pay off the money he embezzled from the dealership he is employed at to cover his own debts, which are never clearly specified. Gaear and Carl travel to Minneapolis, Minnesota where they break into Lundegaard's home. Jean hides from them, but Gaear finds her and ties her up. They drive away, but a state trooper pulls them over outside Brainerd. Carl remembers that he forgot to put the temporary dealer plates on the vehicle, and attempts to lie to the trooper. When this fails, Jean squirms in the backseat and the trooper hears her. Gaear then grabs the trooper by the head, drags him into the car, pulls his gun from the glove-box, and shoots the trooper in the head, killing him. Grimsrud then calmly puts the pistol away and scoffs at Carl's "plan", telling him to get the trooper's body off the road. While Carl is doing so, two teenagers drive by and see this. They speed off, intending to tell the police, and Gaear pursues them, flicking his cigarette out the window. They lose control of their car and swerve off the road, and Gaear pulls over, shooting one in the back and the other in the head. They hide at a lakeside cabin, and Gaear eventually becomes annoyed with Jean, later beating her to death. After a dispute with Carl over the money, Gaear kills Carl and shreds up his body in a wood-chipper. However, before he can complete the job, he is caught by the police officer Marge Gunderson, he tries to escape throwing a piece of log at Marge before running across the frozen Moose Lake, however Marge manages to shoot him in the leg, Gaear is then arrested, Marge talks to him about the situation as she also reflects on it, Gaear doesn't answer and just sees through the backseat window the Paul Bunyan statue that welcomes people to Brainerd. Gaear's fate is left unknown, although he most likely got sent to prison for life, as Minnesota doesn't use the death penalty. Gaear's total body count in the film is five. He kills the Minnesota State Trooper, the two teenage hunters, Jean and Carl. Gaear's weapon of choice is namely a nickel-plated SIG-Sauer P226 pistol, although he does use other weapons, like an axe and a . Trivia *Despite his role, Gaear only had 18 lines in film and never said a word in finale. Navigation Category:Criminals Category:Psychopath Category:Pure Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Thugs Category:Male Category:Imprisoned Category:Brutes Category:Defilers Category:Misanthropes Category:Traitor Category:Torturer Category:Greedy Category:Murderer Category:Enigmatic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Perverts Category:Homicidal Category:Mongers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mutilators Category:Chaotic Evil